Ivy
Ivy (イヴィ, Ivi) w as a Silicon Creature who inhabited Toha Heavy Industries in Blame!. He was the leader of the group of Cyborgs responsible for killing off the human populace of Toha Heavy Industries. Biography At some point, Ivy, Maeve, and many other Silicon Life infiltrated Toha Heavy Industries and began a campaign to slaughter all the human residents, cave by cave. Once they reached the Eighth Cave, the Cyborgs met their match against Seu and Mensab, who had been fighting them off for many years. Soon after Killy and Cibo entered Toha, they encountered Ivy and Maeve, presumably out looking for the sheltered inhabitants of the Eighth Cave. Ivy knew who Killy was on sight, and proceeded to explain his hatred for Killy for the atrocities he'd committed against Silicon Life in the past. They began fighting and nearly won; Maeve impaled Cibo, and Killy was left defenseless. Before either of them could be killed, Mensab and Seu appeared. Mensab forwarded Killy and Cibo away, as she believed they were Safeguards and did not want their help in fighting the Silicon Life. This angered Ivy greatly, and he demanded Mensab surrender the residents of the Eighth Cave. Seu, Maeve, and Ivy began to fight. It appeared that Seu and Ivy were evenly matched, as Mensab assistsed Seu by magnetically locking Maeve's arms, preventing her from assisting. Ivy landed a devastating hit on Seu, breaking his neck. Before he could deal the killing blow, Mensab locked him in place, allowing Seu to cut off Ivy's right arm. However, doing so released Maeve, who succeeded in wounding Mensab. Seu, distracted by this, lost focus and Maeve impaled him. Seu cut her in half, appearing to kill her. Ivy became enraged by this, and prepared to attack again, when Killy and Cibo reappear, having completed the time loop started by the first forwarding. Killy, now armed with Other World Cibo's powerful gun, destroyed Ivy's sword, causing him to panic. Ivy grabbed Maeve's upper body and fled down a hole in the floor. On their way back to their hideout, the two discovered the body of a slain Cyborg killed by the Electrofishers, and decided to take a detour to kill them. Before they could do so, Central A.I. terminated the agreement with the Administration, and Exterminators began pouring inside Toha Heavy Industries, killing most of the Electrofishers. Ivy and Maeve returned to their hideout, where the Other World Silicon Life was being analyzed by the other Cyborgs. When Maeve requested to be transplanted into it, Ivy commanded that it be done. Ivy and Maeve then traveled to Central A.I.'s chamber to kill Mensab. Once the forwarding of Toha Heavy Industries began, Ivy acknowledged that, whether or not he succeeded in killing Seu, all the humans inside Toha will die in the forwarding. Therefore, his goal would still be realized, even if it meant he and all the other Silicon Life in Toha will die with them. Just as Mensab connected to Central A.I. in a desperate attempt to secure the residents of the Eighth Cave, Maeve caused the A.I. to explode, critically injuring Mensab. Seu was distracted by this, and Ivy cut his arm off. Seu, infuriated, broke both his and Ivy's swords with his next attack. Ivy was startled, and Seu chopped Ivy's head in half. A torrent of blood erupted from his body, and Ivy fell over dead. Appearance Ivy was a tall, intimidating-looking Cyborg. Standing slightly taller than Killy, his mechanical body resembled an athletic humanoid figure. the lower half of his face and neck fused into a very high collar-like mask that hides his mouth. His right eye was robotic, while the other one is biological. His most identifying feature is his hair; a mohawk of dreadlocks that fell to his lower back. He carried a unique sword with a foldable blade that allowed it to extend up to three times its length, allowing it to break defenses and blocks such as his first battle with Seu. Personality Ivy was a paragon of Silicon Life; his only goal is to kill as many humans as possible, motivated by the fact that the less humans there are, the safer his species would be. Ivy was a very serious individual, constantly focused on the situation at hand and always planning his next move carefully. He was very passionate about his work and his species as shown when he berates Killy for his past actions against the Silicon Life, and when he condemned Maiserv for forwarding Killy away from the battle before he could deal the killing blow. He also became angrily concerned when Seu defeated Maeve, cutting her in half. Ivy was also analytical, as shown when he told Maeve to be wary of Killy, even without his gun. Weapons & Abilities To be Added Gallery IvyMaeve.jpg|Ivy and Maeve Ivy.jpg Notes & Trivia To be Added Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blame! Characters